After the tournament
by fictiongirl022
Summary: Goku's walking home with a sleepy vegeta through the forest they make a few stops on the way to their house and he wants him to be wide awake when they get home. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball, or Dragon Ball GT.
1. Sleepy vegeta

_Vegeta's walking sleepily after our match. Of course I'm not even tired all I can think about is getting back to the house to cuddle with him, so of course I'm wide awake. Well Vegeta and I have been together now for almost six months now and I've done every thing humanly possible while trying not to hurt him. I don't want him to fall asleep when we get home because then what will I have to do._

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku say's to him.

"What is it Kakkarot?"

"Come here for a minuet."

"Fine but if you pick me up I swear to god…" Vegeta say's drowsily.

"Oh just shut up and get your nice ass over here"

"Fine" he grumbles and walks over.

Goku leans down and picks up Vegeta and puts him on his hip holding him like a baby.

"What the hell Kakkarot I'm not a god damn baby!"

"Fine fine" Goku says and adjusts vegeta so that he's in front of him holding by his ass. "Is that better my prince?" he whispers into Vegeta's ear smiling cockily.

"Yes that's f-fine" Vegeta says stammering and getting a bit red.

Goku kisses the top of Vegeta's head and say's "I know your tired you can falll asleep if you want."

"I'm not *yawn* tired why would you think that?" *yawn*

"I don't know maybe its your eyes are half closed and your not really listening to me."

"Huh?" Vegeta says jerking his head up.

"Oh nothing" he say's chuckling.

_Why is it that when ever Kakkarot laughs it makes me just want to cuddle against him maybe its that deep rumble I hear echoing in his chest or how he's holding me maybe it's the warmth that radiates from him. I can hear him breathing its so calming and so is his heart beat. ~ Within a few minuets Vegeta is sleeping ~_

"Hey Vegeta do you now where home is again I kinda forgot"

"Oh goku kiss me"

"Uh… ok but that- wait what did you just call me!"

Vegeta leans up with his eyes closed and whispers in his ear "Goku."

Goku stiffens just that single word that's he's heard since he was a baby filled with so much more want for Vegeta he wanted to hear the prince scream it. _Vegeta's never called me by my earth name before and I want to hear him say it again, but I want to hear him say it with lust and want._

Goku squirmed around a little at the thought of Vegeta saying his earth name like that. Maybe when Vegeta woke up he could ask him to say it but Vegeta would probably be as stubborn as every and make Goku force it out of him not that Goku mined but Vegeta just likes to make him work for it. Goku shifted Vegeta a little farther up so that he wouldn't be pressed against his already wet cock. Vegeta grunted a bit but didn't wake up. He was being serious though when he asked Vegeta where the lived he often forgot that. He thought about a place near the house and ended up ITing to a Steak and Shake just down the rode. He figured once Vegeta woke up he would be hungry so he order two milkshakes one chocolate for Vegeta and one Butterfinger for him. He sat down in a both waiting for the waitress to bring them their shakes.

Vegeta raises his head groggily. "Kakkarot where are we did you get lost again?"

"Yep" goku nodded "and i got us some milkshakes we're at Steak and Shake."

Vegeta snickered "oh is that right _Goku?_" he says smirking.

Goku looks down at him wide eyed "V-vegeta?"

"Yes?" Vegeta whispers sexily into his ear.

"I uh er..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading an update tomarrow!**


	2. Two options

Vegeta chuckles. "Does me saying you earth name make you flustered Kakkarot?"

"Um… yes." Goku says while bowing his head in defeat.

"Well come on Kakkarot lets go home." Vegeta says starting to get up.

Goku grabs a hold of Vegeta's wrist and says "wait Vegeta I just ordered us Milk shakes." he says pouting

"Milk shakes can wait Kakkarot" Vegeta says pulling away.

"But I already paid for them" Goku says whining some more.

"Ok Kakkarot I'll give you two choices" vegeta says holding up two fingers. "One we can stay here and enjoy the milkshakes


End file.
